Fantasy Football for Two
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After the fantasy football case is complete, Mac and Stella play their own private fantasy touch football game with rewards for both. Based on eppy 6.13. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Fantasy Football for Two**

**Summary:** After the fantasy football case is complete, Mac and Stella play their own private fantasy touch football game with sexy rewards for both. SMACKED smutty/romantic one-shot. Based on eppy 6.13.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Hopefully I did some justice to this smexy idea. And hopefully two one-shots in one day is okay (I guess technically the eppy based on was dated the 20th! Hehe. Just don't want to overload you guys).

_~Dedicated to Pop-and-lol, thanks for the request this morning and Stardust585 for the added mental boost!~_

* * *

"Mac?" Stella inquires, touching his arm as he stood facing the dead woman's locker. "You okay?"

"Just such a waste of a life. She had dreams of making it big and then..."

"Sold herself out."

Mac turns to Stella and frowns. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I know that Sid wasn't the only one affected by the mother's emotional plea to help her daughter."

"I just need a good distraction."

"Distraction? How about we just go home and relax?"

"Just relax?" Stella arches a brow.

"How about a relaxing massage?"

"You know I kinda like this romantic side of you," she states softly as she steps a bit closer. "Kinda turns me on."

"Then we should go."

"You know we have this place to ourselves."

"Seriously?" Mac arches his brows, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "In here?"

"Come on Mac, you can't lie to me and say that when you first came in here you weren't turned on."

"Stella..."

"Not even a little?"

"I am not turned on by other women."

"Women in lingerie?"

"I don't look at other women," Mac insists.

"And for that I am always grateful," she whispers as she moves in closer.

"So about..."

"Because I only want you looking at me dressed like that."

"Dressed...like...what?" Mac queries, his core temperature starting to rise.

"In lingerie, playing rough with you. Think you'd like that?" She purrs.

"Trick question?" He gently frowns and she smiles.

"You know they have a small training field."

"And?"

"And this scene won't be released until morning," Stella smiles as her fingers rest on Mac's dress shirt slowly undoing the top two buttons.

"And you are suggesting..." he arches his brows.

"How about a little fantasy touch football?"

"Ah no," Mac states in haste as he tries to move past.

"It will be just us."

"I would hope so."

"Come on Mac. For me?"

"In our underwear?" Mac counters.

"Well that's why it's called fantasy," she reminds him as she moves in closer, her lips brushing his. "Trust me I know my husband has a few fantasies."

"With you? More than a few," he smiles.

"Want to act one out here?"

"Stella, as much as I would...of course...but this is a public place," he tries to insist.

"With one locked door and two married people. We'd be doing nothing wrong."

"We..." he starts only to be quickly silenced by a hungry kiss. "Stella..."

"Too bad Mac, we won't get a chance like this again."

"And..." he stops and allows his flushed lips to emit a heavy sigh. "Okay...fine."

"Mac, if you are going to agree for my sake..." Stella huffs as she turns to leave.

Mac gently grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Well we um...we don't get many opportunities like this."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"We were given the key," she holds it up for him to see.

"And the space is private?"

"I give you my word I will be the only one in that room with you. Besides," she whispers as she moves in closer, her fingers resting around his waist. "I wouldn't want anyone else to enjoy what is for my eyes only."

"Well when you put it that way," Mac whispers in return as his hands rest on her forearms and give them a gentle squeeze. "An hour?"

"An hour? It'll take you that long?" She arches a brow and his face flushes. "Come on handsome, don't keep me waiting."

Mac watches her turn and leave and then quickly looks around to ensure that indeed they are alone before following his wife into the dimly lit hallway and then toward a small practice room.

"See Mac, no windows and no camera's and only one door," Stella informs him as he steps into the small turf clad area and looks around.

"Still...Stella..." he starts only to hear the door close and look and turn to look at her in wonder. "Are you su..."

But before he can say another word, Stella starts to slowly strip, removing first her coat and then her sweater, leaving only an undershirt and her dress pants on.

"Stella..."

"Your turn Mac, coat and shirt off."

"Damn I am getting hard already," he sighs as he slowly removes his coat and suit jacket. His fingers slightly fumble with the buttons on his dress shirt and then he stops, his heart starting to beat a bit faster.

"Come on Mac it's like riding a bike...one of the little plastic round things goes through the hole," she teases as he just rolls his eyes. "Here let me help my challenged husband."

"Very funny," Mac sighs as his body continues to harden in anticipation.

Stella's fingers push her husband's aside as she undoes the rest of the small buttons and then helps him alleviate his dress shirt, tossing it to the floor as she stands back and then removes her camisole; giving him a tempting glance of her beautiful skin held in place by a few pieces of black lace.

"I can't do this," Mac groans as his feels his groin starting to swell.

"Sure you can," Stella smiles as she pulls his belt free. She wraps it around his back and pulls his body into hers, holding him captive against her nearly naked chest.

"Want to know the rules?"

"What?" Mac asks absently. "Do you seriously expect a game when you are dressed like that?"

"You know Mac, you are just as tempting in your underwear."

"Right," he smirks as he tugs his t-shirt off, leaving him bare chested as well. His fingers tease her skin, but she quickly pulls back and his lips display a small pout.

"You need a touchdown first Mac."

"Are you serious?"

"I am," she replies as she slowly removes her dress pants, standing before him in only black lace bra and black panties.

"I um..." Mac swallows hard as his eyes devour his wife's perfect body. "I seriously can't do this."

"Football is easy Mac. You go after the person who has the ball," she teases, forcing him to just shake his head as his fingers once again fumble with the zipper of his dress pants. "Just picture Sid's autopsy photo's in your mind and you'll be okay."

Mac offers a small nod of his head as he finally removes his dress pants, standing before her in only his black boxers.

"Mmm I don't know Mac, might be me having a hard time to concentrate," Stella states as she walks to her husband. "At least I know you're hard."

"Damn it Stella," Mac gently curses as he tries to turn away.

"Let's work off some of that nervous energy."

"Are you serious? You actually want to play?"

"You thought we were just going to strip and have sex here?"

"Well...yes," Mac frowns, forcing Stella to giggle and kiss his cheek. "I can't run like this."

"Yes you can. It's not all the way up yet," she counters and his face flushes.

"But..."

"See you in the end zone Mr. Taylor," she winks as she pushes past and then heads for a lone football.

"Not if I see you first Mrs. Taylor," Mac replies with a wide smile. Much to his delight, as soon as he heads onto the field, his firm body starts to subside a little; that and the thought that they still could be caught.

"Ready?"

"Uh yeah," Mac calls to her as he watches Stella get ready to toss him the ball. The ball gets into the air, allowing Mac to be distracted by the ball instead of his wife's ensuing actions. Mac quickly turns to catch the ball, only to be tackled on his left side by his wife's lush frame; taking them both to the soft turf in a jumble of arms and legs.

"H-hey," Mac lightly gasps as he rolls onto his back, his arm still clutching the ball. "You're not supposed to..." he starts only to have Stella grab the ball and start to run. "Autopsy my ass," he groans as he watches her body, clad only in black lace running away and curses himself once more as his groin springs to life.

"Damn it Stella!" He lightly curses, his ears taking in the sound of her soft laughter.

"Catch me if you can Mac!"

"Oh I will."

Running with a stiff frame wasn't an easy thing and thankfully Mac was able to wrap his arms around Stella's body and take her to the ground, the ball slipping out of her hands and bouncing away.

"Damn it!" She gently curses as she tries to roll away. "Mac...help!" She laughs when her husband's arms won't unwrap themselves.

"Seriously Stella, I'm dying here," he moans as his grasp loosens and he rolls onto his side, his face flushed and looking at his wife with a hungry gaze. "I need you now."

"Just hold that thought," she instructs as she rolls away and then goes for the ball.

Mac's hand reaches out and grabs her by the foot, taking her back to her knees.

"Mac!" Stella playfully scolds as he pushes himself up and then races for the ball. But just as his fingers finally grasp it, Stella's arms wrap around him, taking him to his knees.

"I..." Mac pants with a happy smile.

"Damn it Mac!"

"What?" He asks in haste.

"You have worked up a sweat and smell good."

"Your idea."

"Yes but now I'm distracted," she moans and he just chuckles.

Mac manages to wiggle himself free of her grasp, still clutching the ball and makes the short sprint toward the end zone. But just as he's about to celebrate his victory, Stella pounces on his back, forcing him to the soft turf on his belly.

"I won fair...and square..." he lightly gasps as he tries to turn over. "I'm stuck."

"I know," Stella whispers as her warm body presses his down.

"Okay so either let me up or douse me with cold water right now," Mac groans. "I can feel you're wet."

"As I said before, can you blame me?" She whispers as her tongue dips into the crook of his ear, forcing warm pleasure down his spine.

"Stella..." Mac moans as his body starts to tingle once more. "I can't..." Mac starts as he finally loses his grip on the ball.

"Thanks!" Stella giggles as she takes the ball and pushes herself back up.

"Oh not fair!" Mac states with a slight smirk as he pushes himself up and then races after Stella. But just as she's about to reach the end zone, Mac's arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against him. However, Mac misjudges the force of her body momentum and lets out a small gasp when they both fall backward onto the soft turf.

Stella quickly twists herself around, Mac's hard body now straining at the dark fabric of his boxers; his body begging for a much needed sexual release after the build up from their heated round of foreplay.

"Foreplay is over Stella," Mac states firmly as his arms hold her captive against his racing heart.

"Mmm I agree," Stella murmurs as her lips start to nuzzle his neck. "Mac you smell good."

"So do you," Mac whispers as his hand gets lost in now damp curls and guides her lips to his and hungrily devours them. His tongue gently pushes into her warm mouth, his ears delighting in the sound of soft moans of pleasure.

"I need you Stella."

"I'm ready Mac," Stella whispers as she pushes her underwear down and then goes for his. "I see you are also."

"I was ready the moment you actually suggested this," Mac groans.

"I um...Mac..." Stella gasps as she finally allows her husband his sexual penetration. "Me too."

Mac's sweaty body melds to hers as their union start; still working on adrenaline from their sexy football romp.

"I oh...Stella...that feels..." Mac groans as his body arches into hers, a few inches off the soft turf; her body on the receiving end of all his love.

"Amazing Mac...feels amazing," she whispers as her lips start to devour his once more.

His fingers move to her back, gently unclasping the bra and then moving to her bare skin and giving it a gentle caress, forcing her body to contract around his and his lips to offer a small moan of pleasure.

"Oh go..." Mac starts only to have Stella gently suck on his ear lobe, forcing his body to buckle with delight once more. Her lips move to his damp neck and tenderly nibble the damp skin, her nose taking in his husky aroma that the football session has produced.

"Macc..." Stella groans as Mac finally flips them over, so he's on top, his warm frame pushing her back into the soft turf as his body continues to move with hers.

"You okay?" Mac wonders with a tender kiss to her lips.

"I never have to worry with you Mac," Stella brushes some damp hair off his flushed forehead. "I love you."

Mac's lips curl into a wide grin before he tastes her mouth once more, whispering, _'I__ love you too.'_

Their rhythm starts to increase, climax gaining momentum.

Mac's back flexes as one hand reaches behind Stella's back and pulls her closer as their bodies once again leave the soft turf for a few inches. Stella's hands gripping Mac's back and forcing a soft moan of delight as he responds in kind; his reward, a soft gasp of pleasure from her flushed lips.

"Harder Mac," she begs; her husband all to happy to comply.

A few more beads of sweat start to slowly slide down Mac's flushed face, getting lost in Stella's already damp golden curls as their bodies move together as one.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as her body tightens around his once more. "Feels...so..."

"Good" Stella finishes, as out of breath as her husband.

Stella's fingers grip Mac's smooth back as he pushes into her once more, heat between them continuing to grow, their rhythm continuing to build.

"Mmm Mac..."

"I'm ready Stella," Mac whispers as he moves back to her mouth.

"Come to me Mac," Stella begs and Mac is all too happy to comply, the end reached, both names called before he gently slumps down on her glistening frame, both out of breath.

"Wow Mac...I think football is your sport," Stella teases as Mac slowly lifts his head and smiles down at her.

"I think tonight ruined it for regular football," Mac grins as he pushes some damp curls off her flushed face.

"I agree. Where did all that extra energy come from?"

"You in your underwear? Forcing me to chase you? You're kidding right?" He smirks as he kisses the top of her nose, their bodies still attached from their sexual union.

"Trust me Mac, tackling you in your underwear was just as much a turn on for me," she states in truth as her fingers dance with dark sweaty strands.

"Well thank you for making this fantasy come true. Trust me as soon as we walked through that door, all I could do was picture you in black lace playing a game with me."

"Mmm love to play games with my husband," Stella whispers as guides his lips down to hers once more and offers him a salty kiss. "But I think I had the same image as you."

"Black lace?"

"For me," she smirks as she playfully taps the end of his nose with her delicate finger.

"I think part of the adrenaline was also wondering if we were going to get caught."

"You did...by me," she smiles as she kisses him once more.

"And that I didn't mind, but that is not what I was referring to."

"Trust me Mac, if we checked for any kind of DNA, I'm sure ours wouldn't be the only one."

"Ah, you are probably right," he smiles warmly as his finger rests against her flushed cheek. "The um black lace...was it..."

"New?"

"Yeah."

"It was. Did you like it?"

"Again with the rhetorical question," Mac teases, forcing Stella to giggle in return. "I guess we should get going," Mac gently frowns as he pulls himself out of her and then rests on his side, both of them flushed and naked. "I wonder how sanitary this really is?" He frowns and Stella just laughs.

"What?"

"Great pillow talk Mac," she laughs, poking his naked side.

"Sorry."

"But I guess you are right. That just means we need a good wash before we go."

"Before?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella, those baths aren't private and are very used."

"A bath at home? You don't take baths, at least you haven't yet."

"Never played football in my underwear until tonight either, so I guess today is a day of firsts. So I don't think I'll mind. But in the privacy of our home so we can go to bed naked after that."

"Ah, like the sound of that," she smiles as she kisses him once more. "A nice warm bubble bath at home?"

"Bubble bath?" Mac arches his brows in concern.

"Neither of us have to work tomorrow, so the vanilla smell will wash off in the morning. Our shower for two."

"This game has really brought out the um...frisky in my wife."

"Trust me Mac, you did that to me long ago," she confesses in truth and his grin widens as he lowers himself to kiss her once more. "Come on handsome, let's finish this at home."

"Race you to the end zone?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so just thought it would work better for them to be married and stripping down (knowing Mac's affinity for all things private)! Lol...but did you all agree? Wasn't too cheesy? Hope you at least liked it a little and thanks!

**PS:** yes Happy Anniversary will update tomorrow (hopefully!). I am going to try to ignore the latest news and pretend that ignorance is bliss. Please don't stop reading my smacked stuff guys that would kill me (eek!) KEEP SMACKED ALIVE!


End file.
